


Pochatober 2019

by Aizne_Redfox



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comedy, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pochatober2019, pochatober
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-22 12:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20874107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aizne_Redfox/pseuds/Aizne_Redfox
Summary: Conjunto de Drabbles/historias cortas creadas para los prompts del Pochatober 2019.





	1. Verano

**Author's Note:**

> Este libro servirá para postear las historias del evento Pochatober 2019, cada capítulo tendrá el nombre el prompt del día. Cada relato estará acompañado de una ilustración echa por E.T. En cuanto descubra cómo ponerlas, las subiré, pero pueden pasar a buscarla a su instagram y verlas: @e.tblog
> 
> Lista de Prompts en Twitter cortesía de @Lady_Lienn
> 
> ¡Que el viaje de 31 días con PochaYuuri comience!

Temática: Verano (summer)

Parejas: Victuuri y PochaYuuri//PomVictor

Escrito para Pochatober 2019, primer día.

* * *

Es de noche cuando llegan por fin a su hogar.

—¡Mamá, estoy en casa!

—¡Yuu-chan! ¡Bienvenido a casa! —Pasos apresurados suenan por los pasillos de madera de Yu-Topia, donde una mujer regordeta y de carácter afable se apresura a recibir a su hijo.

—Hiroko-san, yo también llegué a casa —saluda el hombre que, aunque nació en tierras muy lejanas, supo hacerse de un lugar en aquella familia japonesa, en el rincón más tranquilo de la nación.

—¡Vicchan! Bienvenido, y recuerda que puedes llamarme _mamá_ tú también.

—Sí hijo, ese anillo en tu mano no es puro adorno —interviente el padre de familia, Toshiya Katsuki, riéndose a costa del sonrojo de su vástago menor.

—Papá, por favor…

—Ya Yuuri, mejor ayúdame con las maletas de Víctor, que seguro se trajo otra vez todo el departamento —cierra Mari la conversación, saliendo al patio y acariciando de paso la cabeza peluda de Makkachin.

El perro, aunque no se ve cansado, se encamina directo a su sitio favorito en medio del salón de las mesas para comida y se desentiende del revuelo que queda detrás de él.

En efecto, son necesarias cuatro pares de manos para meter todo el equipaje del ruso. Toda la familia se enfoca en la tarea de acomodar las cosas, mientras la madre de familia se aparta para realizar una encomienda especial.

—_Shhh_, sigan dormidos, necesitan energías para mañana —habla con suave cariño a dos pequeñas figuras arropadas en una cama adaptada para ellos.

Se trata de sus otros hijos, los _acompañantes_ PochaYuuri y PomVictor. Cuando aparecieron fue una enorme sorpresa, pero era natural que lo hicieran. Después de todo, los _acompañantes_ son espíritus que se manifiestan cuando el amor se asienta en la vida de las personas, tomando una fusión entre un animal especial para la persona y su propia apariencia física. Los de ella y su esposo también estaban dormidos ya, y los de Yuuri y Víctor ahora estaban de regreso en el hogar que los vio aparecer. Ambos tenían los rasgos de su respectivo humano y tenían pelo, ojeras y cola como de un can. En definitiva, solo podían ser de ellos.

Al día siguiente ella fue a despertarlos, como quien despierta a un bebé para darle de comer. Los vio agitar sus pestañas, dar bostezos del tamaño de un ratón y tallar sus ojos para acostumbrarse a la luz. Los cargó y los llevó con el resto de la familia, quienes habían salido al patio para desayunar bajo los árboles dentro de los terrenos del _onsen_.

Vio cómo Pom se emocionó al ver el enorme árbol bajo el cual comerían, al tiempo que Pocha agitó su colita al ubicar la comida como tal. Todos desayunaron entre risas y conversaciones tranquilas, viendo a los acompañantes correr por el pasto frente a ellos.

Pocha llevaba un globo en sus manos y corría disfrutando de los rayos del sol. Lo haría mucho durante las siguientes semanas, pues había viajado junto a Yuuri desde Rusia para pasar el verano en Japón. Esas risas bajo el calor del astro rey eran solo el inicio de esos días de felicidad.

* * *

Ilustración [aquí](http://www.instagram.com/p/B3JMUrWBaP4/?igshid=9nirrltqrvg1).


	2. Nube

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vamos por el segundo día del Pochatober, toca "nubes" (clouds).

Temática: Nubes (Clouds)

Parejas: Victuuri y PochaYuuri//PomVictor

Escrito para Pochatober 2019, segundo día.

* * *

—¡Pocha-cha!

—Hoy Pocha está muy alegre —comenta Yuuri, llevando al mencionado Pocha entre sus brazos. Este se mueve y gira su cabeza a todas partes, mirando los escaparates que van dejando atrás.

—Cualquiera se pondría feliz si lo llevan a renovar su guardarropa —responde Víctor, tan animado como el pequeño que tendrá un cambio de look. En la cuna que forman sus manos, Pom concuerda con él y asiente con euforia.

Van camino a la única tienda en todo Hasetsu que vende ropa de la talla de sus queridos Pocha y Pom. Las vacaciones no pueden empezar sin que estén apropiadamente vestidos y con todos los implementos listos para el caluroso bochorno de la ciudad costera.

—Ir de compras no es mi definición de “ponerse feliz” …

—Haré de cuenta que no dijiste eso —comenta Víctor _tengo-tres-versiones-del-mismo-traje-en-distintos-colores_ Nikiforov, con su característica sonrisa de corazón.

Yuuri ya esperaba una respuesta así de su parte. Parece ser que, de los cuatro, es el único al que no pone loco de alegría la idea de zambullirse entre distintos estantes, sacando y colgando ropa de ganchos infinitos y probar prenda tras prenda hasta que se oculte el sol y se extinga la luz del mundo (al menos por ocho horas). Por suerte, en esta ocasión no será el objeto del ojo crítico de Víctor y Pom, policías de la moda certificados.

—¡Pocha! ¡Pocha!

—Sí, sí, ya hemos llegado. —Yuuri apenas puede sostener a Pocha, quien se retuerce como si tuviera comezón en su espalda y no pudiera alcanzarse a rascar.

Entran a la tienda y son saludados por la empleada en turno, quien en seguida los guía al pasillo donde se encuentra su objetivo: los trajes tamaño extra-mini-pettite. Bajan a Pocha y a Pom a una mesa especial y empiezan a escarbar entre los conjuntos disponibles.

—Esta tienda me gusta porque tienen ropa casual, ropa deportiva, ropa de fiesta… —comenta el patinador japonés, concentrándose en buscar prendas que ayuden a resistir las ondas de calor del sol costeño. Víctor, por otro lado…

—¡Yuuri! ¡Mira! Tienen nueva selección: trajes de marinerito, de conductor de tren, de abogado adorable… —Víctor habla tan rápido como puede, apenas respirando entre cada nuevo disfraz que toma entre sus manos.

—¿Cómo un abogado puede ser adorable? —pregunta con curiosidad el aludido.

—Por su portafolio. —Alza el reducido bolso, el cual luce un estampado de mazos de justicia con forma de corazón y hojas volando al viento, las cuales tienen unas bolas de arroz a manera de membrete.

—Esa será la sentencia más sabrosa de la existencia —comenta Yuuri, dejando lucir su eterno antojo de comida.

—¡Ah! ¡Por fin! —exclama triunfante Nikiforov, extrayendo un conjunto del final del estante—. Pocha, ven, encontré lo que querías.

—¡Pochaaaa! —grita de felicidad, con sus ojos brillando bajo las luces blancas de la tienda. Se estira y con sus manos acolchadas toma el traje que Víctor le ofrece.

—¿Un traje de nube? —cuestiona Yuuri, confundido por la elección y viendo correr a Pocha al pequeño probador que está acondicionado en la pared del local—. Pero Víctor, le dará calor con tanta tela.

—No es así, el corte es de solo una capa y está fabricado con una tela especial que permite transpirar. Además, su diseño abombado hace que el aire circule libremente y mantene al dueño fresco todo el día —responde el ruso, pasándole un traje a juego a Pom y viéndolo desaparecer también entre los probadores.

Ambos esperan a que salgan del probador, Yuuri aparta algunos conjuntos casuales de pantalones cortos y sin mangas, Víctor aparta trajes con tirantes y mangas al codo. Cuando están a punto de cerrar la selección, escuchan el sonido de una puerta abrirse.

—¡Se ven muy bien! —exclama Yuuri, pues lo que observa es lo más adorable de la existencia.

Pocha y Pom están luciendo unos trajes de pantalón gris liso, con unos suéteres abombados y estampados de nubes blancas sobre un fondo azul. Le recuerda un poco al estampado del cuarto de Andy en _Toy Story_, pero no interesa ahora.

—Frescos y fabulosos. —Víctor le presume, guiñándole un ojo y acomodando los pliegues de la tela sobre el estómago redondo de Pocha—. Te sientes bonito, ¿no es así?

—¡Pocha! —responde, sonriendo y coloreando sus mejillas de un suave rojo. A Yuuri le recuerdan a un algodón de azúcar. A su lado, Pom se agarra de su brazo y frota su cara, sonrojado también y soltando leves suspiros al abrazar a su compañero de travesuras.

Se prueban varios trajes y se compran los seleccionados (los primeros en la caja eran los de nubes); al final Víctor se lleva a los chicos, quienes están dormidos entre sus brazos después de un día agitado entrando y saliendo de los probadores. Yuuri lleva las compras con mucho cuidado, colgando de su brazo derecho.

—Estás sonriendo —señala Víctor, con una expresión que empata con la tranquilidad del rostro de Yuuri.

—Hoy fue un buen día, aunque estoy cansado me siento ligero.

—Es porque lo disfrutaste —contesta el ruso, acercándose hacia él—. Sé que las compras no son lo tuyo, pero que hubieras venido hizo que todo esto fuera divertido de principio a fin. No hubiera sido lo mismo sin ti.

—Te diría que hubieran terminado con buenos trajes de cualquier modo, pero en realidad habrían salido con el traje del abogado bajo el brazo. —Yuuri se ríe al imaginar el armario repleto de portafolios con estampados de distintas comidas, suficientes para armar todo un buffete.

—¡Oye! Bien que te gustó, hubieran sido los licenciados más fabulosos de todo el sistema judicial. —Ríe levemente junto al japonés, pasando a los bellos durmientes a su brazo izquierdo.

Toma la mano de Yuuri con su diestra y en un cómodo silencio regresan a Yu-Topia Katsuki.

Mañana seguirán disfrutando del verano.

* * *

Ilustración [aquí](http://www.instagram.com/p/B3JM2KRhR_l/?igshid=1wtbaybib3il3).


	3. Sandía

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tercer día del Pochatober, en esta ocasión Pocha descubre maneras creativas de acabar con una fruta muy particular: la sandía.

Temática: Sandía (Watermelon)

Pareja: Victuuri y PochaYuuri//PomVictor

Escrito para Pochatober 2019, tercer día.

* * *

—¡A comer!

Suena el grito que habían esperado toda la mañana, el canto de la sirena, la señal prometida que les abriría las puertas del Vallhala a las hambrientas almas que eran Pocha y su humano Yuuri. Por supuesto, fueron los primeros en atravesar las puertas hacia el patio; detrás de ellos venían Pom y Víctor, trayendo a Makkachin al lado suyo.

Todo estaba dispuesto frente a ellos: bolas de arroz, algunos platos de sopa miso, sándwiches y alimentos ligeros, pues en poco tiempo los patinadores tendrían que regresar a su entrenamiento y no podían arriesgarse a aumentar su peso (Yuuri en específico). Por supuesto, la fruta en sus distintas variedades y presentaciones no podía faltar: había fresas cortadas en rebanadas, naranjas con la piel removida y los gajos intactos, manzanas con forma de conejo y…

—¿Y la sandía? —pregunta Yuuri, pues le había prometido a Pom y Pocha un juego especial con ella.

—Acá la traigo. —Mari aparece desde el interior de la casa, cargando la enorme fruta fresca de los estercoleros entre sus brazos.

Se movió hacia el centro del patio, dejando la pesada carga sobre una manta en el pasto. Pocha y Pom corrieron a verla, emocionados por el juego misterioso del cual no habían podido sacarle detalles a Yuuri, no importando cuanto lo miraran con sus ojos de cachorro.

—¿Puedo ir yo primero? —pide el turno Víctor, con un brillo travieso en la mirada.

—Sí, ven acá.

Víctor se encamina hacia su pupilo, dándole la espalda de inmediato. Yuuri le coloca un trapo sobre los ojos y le pasa un palo de madera, para luego darle vueltas alrededor de la sandía; finalmente, lo ubica enfrente de ella. Mari aparta con cuidado a los curiosos Pom y Pocha, que no entienden lo que pasa. En el fondo, el resto de la familia observa mientras comienzan a comer.

—¡Solo tienes tres intentos! ¿Listo, Víctor?

—¡Más que Yakov al momento de gritarme!

—_Ok!_ ¡Adelante!

Víctor alza el palo por encima de su cabeza y lo baja con brusquedad, golpeando el suelo con toda la fuerza de la que sus músculos son capaces. Esto le sacó un susto tremendo a Pocha, quien levantó sus orejas y cola en alerta extrema. A su alrededor, todos los presentes se ríen ante el fallo.

—¡Más adelante! ¡Segundo intento!

Al escuchar la voz de Yuuri, Víctor ajusta la trayectoria y vuelve a intentar golpear la sandía. Aunque no la golpea, en esta ocasión queda más cerca, apenas a una mano (o menos) de distancia. Pocha no se decide si le asusta o si le gusta, pero siente la tensión recorrer todo su cuerpo.

—¡Última oportunidad!

Se ve a Víctor torcer la boca, morderse el labio y fruncir el ceño como cuando se concentra intensamente en algo. Toma con más fuerza el palo y lo alza todo lo que puede, haciendo que todos los presentes contengan el aliento; algunos con expectación, otros con interés y uno con antojo de morder los músculos marcados de su prometido.

—¡Toma esto!

El palo baja a toda velocidad hacia la sandía y se escucha un golpe seco.

—_Jajaja,_ ¿esa es toda la fuerza de Rusia? —Mari se acerca hacia Víctor, retirándole la venda y el palo; el entrenador se los pasa con un puchero marcado en su rostro. Falló por apenas un centímetro, quedando la sandía intacta—. Observa y aprende.

Mientras Nikiforov es consolado por su Yuuri, Mari se prepara para su turno contra la sandía. Su padre es quien le da vueltas y la ubica en posición. Pocha no puede con más de este juego, necesita que la sandía sobreviva o que se rompa, pero que no haya más intentos por quebrarla. Pom, al notar su nerviosismo, lo toma de la mano y la acaricia.

—¡Aquí voy! —El grito de batalla de Mari pone de nuevo a Pocha en alerta, haciéndolo ver cómo el palo se transforma en una espada y golpea al primer intento el centro de la fruta, hundiéndose en ella justo a la mitad.

Los pedazos salen disparados, como si la sandía hubiera sido puesta en un cañón y hubiera sido explotada con pólvora. La fuerza de Mari no tiene comparación y Pocha ve con total impresión la sonrisa triunfante de la hija mayor de la casa Katsuki.

—¡Pocha! ¡Pocha! ¡Pooooooocha!

—Creo que se va a desmayar —comenta Víctor entre risas, viendo como el pequeño corre directo a las piernas de su cuñada y la abraza con todo lo que tiene.

Cuando logran convencer a Pocha de que la suelte (ofreciéndole comida), es recompensado con un trozo de la sandía, cortado en la clásica forma triangular y permitiéndole sostenerlo por sí mismo. Pocha, ni tardo ni perezoso, acaba con ella a su manera.

Pocha ese día descubrió su nueva fruta favorita.

* * *

Ilustración [aquí](http://www.instagram.com/pB3L4dJ5B9UN/?igshid=1jcfob5uuimx4).


	4. Flores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El cuarto día está dedicado a una expresión muy suave y firme de la naturaleza, las flores. Puedes observarlas, cultivarlas en tu hogar o darlas como regalo... ¿Cómo aparecerán en esta historia?

Temática: Flores (Flowers)

Pareja: Victuuri y PochaYuuri//PomVictor

Escrito para Pochatober 2019, cuarto día.

* * *

Está preparándose para dormir cuando suenan unos ligeros toques en la puerta. Son muy livianos, pero la cola de Makkachin siempre se mueve de una forma especial cuando escucha algo parecido a un _toc-toc_. Se levanta de la cama con prontitud y al abrir la puerta… no hay nada.

—¡Pom-Pom!

Ah, que tiene que mirar hacia abajo.

—Pasa, Pom, ¿dónde dejaste a Pocha? —pregunta Víctor al verlo llegar sin el otro acompañante.

—¡Pom! Pom-Pom.

—Oh, ya veo…

Para suerte de Víctor, había aprendidoo acompañiano durante sus años en la escuela así que para él era fácil traducir las palabras que PomVik le dirigía. Los beneficios de ser políglota.

De inmediato, toma a PomVik en sus manos y lo lleva hacia la cama, donde este le conta sus penas y problemas con mayor soltura. Makkachin terminó arrullado con tantos “Pom-Pom-Poooooom” que escuchó esa noche.

—Pooum… —dijo el pequeño, bajando sus orejitas en ligera aflicción.

—Entiendo… sé que te preocupa, pero tiene una solución más sencilla de lo que parece. Espera un poco.

Víctor se levanta y va corriendo a su antiguo cuarto, pues desde que se coló en las sábanas de Yuuri dormían juntos en la habitación de este, usando la otra pieza como una bodega exclusiva para sus maletas. En poco tiempo vuelve, trayendo su laptop consigo.

—Ahora, tenemos que apresurarnos antes de que vuelvan del baño. Te explico…

Así, guiñándole el ojo y abriendo Gugúl a la velocidad de la luz, retomaron la charla e iniciaron la búsqueda de la respuesta que resolvería los problemas de PomVik.

Al día siguiente, Víctor y Pocha salen de Yu-Topía Katsuki tan pronto como se levantan. Como es natural, Pocha y Yuuri no lo notaron sino hasta tiempo después que por fin se despertaron; en términos de dormir ellos eran de carrera.

—Pocha, ¿te sientes solo sin Pom?

—Pocha…

—¿Quieres desayunar algo mientras regresan?

Aunque le responde con una frase algo larga, Yuuri solo sabe que es una negativa porque Pocha mueve su cabeza en el clásico gesto que significa “no”; Víctor todavía no le enseña a entender a su acompañante. Cuanto está por tomar el celular y abrir el traductor automático, Pocha lo detiene poniendo su pata sobre su mano y luego yéndose del cuarto. Todo parece normal; no obstante, nota que el pequeño mira de vez en cuando hacia la puerta, como esperando que aparezca PomVik. Nikirofov sólo le dejó un mensaje algo vago, diciendo que en poco tiempo regresarían a casa.

Por su parte, Pocha se muestra activo como siempre, pasando el tiempo mientras espera. Yuuri incluso lo mira peinarse una y otra vez, como queriendo estar presentable para cuando llegue Pom. Es hasta que su estómago gruñe que se convence de que es momento de comer, que no puede esperar más. Para fortuna suya, la puerta de Yu-Topia se abre y muestra a quien tanto quería ver.

—¡Pocha! Te tenemos una sorpresa —exclama Víctor, acercándose con un Pom entre sus manos.

—¡Pom-Pooooooooom! —Saluda con entusiasmo, cargando una bolsa de papel.

Mientras Pocha se acerca, Víctor baja al acompañante y se queda cerca de la puerta. Una vez en el suelo, Pom mira con decisión hacia el frente y quita la bolsa que guarda la sorpresa.

Lo que ve Yuuri lo deja enternecido y confundido a partes iguales.

Pom pronuncia un discurso tan largo que termina haciendo dormir a Makkachin (es un somnífero muy efectivo tanta repetición de sonido) y le entrega una flor de lila a Pocha. Mientras Víctor alababa las habilidades líricas en el fondo de la escena (_Yuuri, eso es poesía, y no los versos que escribe Georgi en su muro; poesía eres tú_), Pocha se cubre la boca con sus patas y abraza a Pom con sentida emoción.

—Víctor, deja de llorar y dime qué está pasando por favor.

—Es algo sencillo en realidad —contesta, secando la lágrima que se le había escapado—. Anoche Pom se regresó con prisa a la habitación antes que Pocha, quería que le aconsejara sobre lo que está sintiendo.

“Ya lo sabes, pero te recuerdo que los acompañantes nacen con los mismos sentimientos que tiene su humano hacia otras personas. Pom nació queríendote y por extensión, queriendo a Pocha. Sin embargo, se ha dado cuenta que piensa en él sin que necesariamente piense en ti, y tiene tan poca experiencia que no sabe cómo manejar ese nuevo sentimiento, lo que está viviendo. Quizás te pase lo mismo con Pocha”.

—Sí, algo hemos hablado de eso… bueno, si hacer dibujos y dejar que el traductor automático haga lo suyo cuenta como hablar.

—Claro que cuenta. En todo caso, ayer llegó preocupado porque, aunque ya entiende mejor lo que siente, no sabía cómo expresárselo a Pocha. Quería mostrarle qué clase de cosas su corazón hace cuanto lo ve, y la solución la tuvimos que salir a buscar desde temprano esa mañana.

—¿La flor de lila?

—Ajá. —Se acerca y baja la voz—. Pregúntale a la red qué significado tiene esa planta.

Yuuri saca su teléfono y en pocos segundos tiene la respuesta. Aunque la tiene frente a sus ojos, la voz de Víctor en un susurro contra su oído es todo de lo que es consciente.

—Lila: la inocencia juvenil y la confianza. La lila blanca simboliza la humildad y la inocencia, la caridad; mientras, la lila violeta simboliza el primer amor.

“«Mientras las flores nazcan de este color, me harán recordar lo que eres en mi vida», le dijo Pom después de explicarle el significado”.

—Oh, eso, eso… eso es… —balbucea Yuuri, sorprendido por lo que ha escuchado.

—Ya ya, que Pocha quiere comer.

Víctor llevó a Yuuri todavía pasmado hacia el comedor, donde todos por fin pudieron disfrutar de su desayuno. Pocha comió con una sola mano, pues se negaba a soltar su regalo. Al final, tuvieron que convencerlo de trasladar la flor a un recipiente con agua. Cuando Pom supo que Pocha no había comido por esperarlo, se conmovió y lo reprendió a partes iguales, aunque este estuviera demasiado feliz como para sentirse culpable al respecto.

Todos sabían que nadie separa a Pocha de sus alimentos, que son lo más importante para él.

Lo principal, justo después de Pom.

* * *

Ilustración [aquí](https://www.instagram.com/p/B3Ogi1olYuN/?igshid=n4moqbfzq7md).


	5. Trono

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El arribo y posterior triunfo de los patinadores Katsuki y Nikiforov transformó a la tranquila ciudad de Hasetsu. Las costumbres y actividades han cambiado y una competencia es muestra de ello. ¿Quién logrará sentarse victorioso en el trono?
> 
> Advertencia de bromas muy malas y tontas.

Temática: Trono (Throne)

Pareja: Victuuri y PochaYuuri//PomVictor

Escrito para Pochatober 2019, quinto día.

* * *

A lo largo de la semana semana los patinadores competitivos Katsuki y Nikiforov han disfrutado la mitad de sus vacaciones. Les quedan siete días para recargarse con el calor de Hasetsu, ya que al octavo día tendrían que viajar de vuelta al trabajo. En esa ocasión, deciden salir a pasear al mirador en la base del castillo.

Desde el verano pasado, a partir del enorme éxito del _Onsen on Ice_, el puerto y la ciudad habían experimentado un renacimiento, una vuelta a la flor de la vida. Sin dejar de lado su actividad comercial, la población había volteado su vista al turismo cultural. La historia del castillo, del astillero y de los ríos que cruzaban hacia todas direcciones llamaba la atención del mundo, queriendo conocer el lugar donde dos de los más destacados atletas en su disciplina habían encontrado el sitio perfecto para reinventarse.

El deporte también había vivido su propia explosión. Ya fuera de forma profesional o casual, todos los habitantes de Hasetsu fueron inyectados con la chispa de la competición.

—¡Estamos a punto de comenzar! ¡Ya casi está lista la prueba para ser el nuevo regente del Castillo de Hasetsu! ¿Quién se ganará el título del ‘Rey Ninja’ en esta ocasión?

Un hombre habla con un megáfono sobre un tablón, vestido con un traje de tela roja y negra y cubierto de pies a cabeza. Su ropa tiene los dobleces propios de un atuendo comercial de un ninja y en su cintura cuelga una funda de espada (muy probablemente de madera). A su alrededor, la gente se congrega con curiosidad.

—¡Competencia exclusiva para acompañantes! ¿Su contraparte tendrá lo necesario para ganar? ¡Vengan y compruébenlo!

—Yuuri, ¿estás pensando en lo mismo que yo? —Víctor voltea con estrellas en los ojos hacia su pupilo.

—¿En que PomVik no sabrá lo que lo golpeó? —responde con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

Entre las muchas cosas que compartían, los patinadores sentían una emoción instantánea al escuchar cualquier cosa remotamente similar a una competencia. Yuuri se había relajado lo suficiente alrededor de Víctor para aceptar casi de inmediato cualquier reto espontáneo que se encontraran (los torneos eran cosa aparte). Por supuesto, Pocha y Pom no se quedan atrás: en sus ojos ya brilla el oro del primer lugar.

En medio de la tarima se encuentra un trono elevado, del cual cuelga un letrero que decía ‘Rey Ninja’ en japonés e inglés. Es de madera y con forro de terciopelo rojo, se veía cómodo desde lejos. Pocha ya puede sentir que se sienta sobre él.

Se apresuran a un costado de la tarima e inscriben a los acompañantes, pagando una muy económica cuota de recuperación. Antes de pagar les explicaron que el premio no solo era la coronación, había un pequeño premio en efectivo y vales de descuento para el ganador. Una vez completada la inscripción llevan a Pocha y Pom atrás del escenario, donde les facilitan capuchas de ninjas para la competencia. La de Pom es negra y la de Pocha tiene un color naranja; no pudieron escoger otros colores al ser los últimos en entrar.

—Si tuviera cabello rubio, Pocha se vería como Naruto —comenta Yuuri, tomándoles una foto mientras esperaban el inicio de la prueba.

—¿Quién es _Na-turo_?

—Ah… nadie importante, un ninja de la televisión.

—¿Es tu ídolo acaso?

—Bueno, es el líder de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas, es alguien muy famoso y corre de una manera muy especial —contesta, aguantando unas risas ante el recuerdo de sus días de niñez frente a la televisión.

—… ¿Corre de manera especial? ¿Muy, muy especial? ¿Tanto que te impresiona?

—Si ponen a Pocha y a Pom a correr como él, me harán feliz como no tienes una idea.

Yuuri cierra la conversación, girándose hacia el escenario y depositando a Pocha sobre él. Víctor hace lo propio con Pom, mientras piensa que hay demasiada gente impresionante alrededor de Yuuri. No solo se estiran y son flexibles, también corren mejor que él. En definitiva, debe esforzarse más en su entrenamiento.

—¡La competencia inicia! —grita el hombre disfrazado—. Para ganarse el título de ‘Rey Ninja’ deben de demostrar que tienen la agilidad, la precisión y la audacia de uno. ¿Están listos?

Los distintos acompañantes gritan al unísono, mostrando que están ansiosos por comenzar.

—En esta ocasión tenemos una prueba única, donde se pondrá a prueba la velocidad que poseen. Se trata de encontrar, entre los objetos que aquí se muestran, la llave que abre el cofre que pueden ver al fondo del escenario. En él se encuentra el tesoro del Rey Ninja y aquél que lo puede reclamar será proclamado como tal.

Todos los presentes voltean hacia el cofre, grande para los acompañantes pero de tamaño pequeño para los humanos. Está adornado con gemas por todos lados y en medio luce una enorme cerradura. Entre los participantes y el cofre hay una multitud y variedad de objetos desperdigados por la tarima, desde cajas pequeñas, zapatos, ropa e incluso fruta. Según las palabras del animador, en uno de ellos se encuentra la llave que necesitan para ganar.

—Como no puede ser tan simple y deben exhibir sus técnicas ninja, les ataremos unos pequeños globos en los pies. Deberán conservar los globos al tiempo que buscan la llave, pues si otro participante les rompe todos sus globos serán descalificados.

Un par de asistentes llegan con globos y cuerdas y a cada acompañante le atan tres en total; cada uno tiene un curioso estampado de la marca patrocinadora del concurso.

—Fiesta, diversión y entretenimiento, inflables _Sa-Chihoko_ es la mejor opción para sus eventos.

—¡Pom! ¡Tienes que ganar a toda costa!

—¡Pom-Pom! —responde, sintiendo un fuego inusual correr por su cuerpo. No tiene idea del porqué, pero siente que perder no es una opción.

—¿Listos? ¡A la una, a las dos y a las tres! ¡A buscar la llave!

Los acompañantes salen corriendo, ya sea para buscar entre los objetos o para romper los globos ajenos. Pom toma rápidamente ventaja, saltando y girando con gran velocidad. Mientras los globos estallan a su alrededor, él esquiva los ataques que le dirigen y conserva sus “tres vidas”, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Varios acompañantes ven rotas sus tres oportunidades y comienzan a abandonar la competencia. Son pocos los que quedan y todos están totalmente enfocados en descalificar a sus oponentes, para luego buscar la llave con tranquilidad.

—Si no fuera porque le faltan los patines, diría que Pom acaba de hacer un triple Toe-Loop.

—Es tan hábil como su humano —replica Víctor, guiñando su ojo y luciendo una cara de orgullo absoluto—. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Pocha?

—No sé, salió corriendo y lo perdí de vista… —Yuuri escanea con la mirada el escenario, tardando algunos segundos en ubicar al mencionado Pocha.

Lo encuentran con la espalda hacia el público, sentado y con apenas un globo restante. Está agachado sobre sí mismo, ignorando la guerra campal que hay alrededor suyo.

—¡Pocha, cuidado! —gritan los patinadores, viendo como un acompañante parecido a un ratón gris corre hacia él con la clara intención de romper su globo.

—¡Pooooooom!

Pom sale de la nada, saltando y aterrizando sobre los globos del ratón. Rompe los dos que este tenía y, así, salva a Pocha. Es entonces que el desentendido se voltea.

—¡Pocha! ¡No es momento de comer! —regaña Yuuri al ver que su acompañante tiene las mejillas llenas y masca con desespero una manzana.

—De tal palo tal astilla…

—¡Víctor!

—¡Perdón! —se disculpa, riendo con mucho entusiasmo.

Regresan su vista al escenario y ven cómo Pom se dedica a proteger a Pocha, quien sale corriendo hacia el cofre…

—¡Por fin han encontrado la llave! —exclama el ninja—. ¡Un participante la encontró dentro de la manzana en el fondo de la canasta de frutas! ¡Veamos si logra abrir el cofre!

—¿Cómo supo que estaba ahí dentro? —Nikiforov se cuestiona, viendo con el corazón acelerado cómo Pom pierde un globo mientras protege la carrera de Pocha.

—Estás hablando de Pocha y comida, tiene un don para eso… ¡Corre, Pocha!

Pocha elude un acompañante parecido a un gato negro y le rompe el globo que le quedaba, siendo seguido de cerca por Pom. Entre los dos se abren camino y acaban con el último acompañante que quedaba en el escenario. Es entonces que ambos se detienen de forma abrupta y quedan frente a frente.

—Oh, Víctor…

—Sí. No podemos esperar menos de ellos.

Por mucho que se quieran mutuamente, ni Pocha ni Pom están dispuestos a perder ante el otro; el segundo tiene ventaja al tener todavía dos globos. El público y hasta el animador se quedan callados, sintiendo la tensión electrificar el aire. Después de un breve instante, Pom se mueve primero y corre directo hacia los pies de Pocha.

Pocha logra esquivarlo por milímetros, intenta romper los globos de su contrincante, pero no los alcanza. Vuelven a quedar de frente y en esta ocasión no hacen pausa, se lanzan hacia el otro sin dejar de esquivar. Llega el punto en que hacen los brazos hacia atrás y a Yuuri le recuerdan el último enfrentamiento entre Naruto y su amigu-enemigo Sasuke.

—¡Pocha! ¡Evangeliza a Pom! —ordena Yuuri, dejando a Víctor sumamente confundido.

—¡Pocha! ¡Poooooooooooooooo...!

Se lanza hacia el frente, dejando totalmente descubierto su globo. Salta y se tira directo hacia los brazos del Pom, quien no esperaba ser abrazado y apenas logra atraparlo en el aire. Pocha se enreda con pies y manos alrededor de él, rodeándolo como un koala.

—¡… chaaa! —termina su grito, cerrando los ojos y dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios a Pom.

Este se queda tan sorprendido que no nota como Pocha se posiciona y se suelta, cayendo justo encima de los globos, su verdadero objetivo.

—¡I-increíble! ¡El participante más ágil fue vencido por el poder del amor! ¡Qué cliché! —El comentarista revive y junto con el público celebra la virtual victoria del ninja más perverso de la aldea.

Tan solo queda que Pocha vaya y abra el cofre. Pom está demasiado pasmado, no puede procesar lo que ha ocurrido y se queda con la mirada fija y, al mismo tiempo, perdida sobre el rostro de Pocha. Este siente pena por él, así que lo toma de la mano y hace que lo acompañe por el tesoro. Pom parpadea cuando siente su mano sobre la llave y Pocha hace que la giren juntos con una sonrisa enorme. Engañado y todo, Pom siente que no puede enojarse con él. Se toman del brazo y se sonríen mutuamente, dejando al tesoro (plástico) a sus espaldas.

El día terminó con Pocha sentándose en el trono, no tenía la capucha pero fue reconocido por todos como el ‘Rey Ninja’ de Hasetsu.

* * *

Ilustración [aquí](https://www.instagram.com/p/B3VeTaoBPg9/?igshid=1twsqw2aetim4).


	6. Playa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las vacaciones en Hasetsu tocan su fin y una visita a la playa no puede faltar. Calor, tangas negras y arena. ¡La playa de Hasetsu nos espera!

Temática: Playa (Beach)

Pareja: Victuuri y PochaYuuri//PomVictor

Escrito para Pochatober 2019, sexto día.

* * *

—Te dije que los trajes de marinerito serían útiles.

Yuuri observa como Nikiforov se regodea en su elección de moda, tomando fotos de Pocha y Pom jugando en la orilla de la playa de Hasetsu. En tres días tendrán que irse de ese amado lugar y regresar a entrenar con dureza y dedicación. Para pasar el último tiempo de calidad los cuatro solos, han decidido que la playa y las olas del mar son la mejor opción.

Pasan el día construyendo castillos en la arena, jugando con Makkachin y asoleándose. Traen un juego de llantas inflables y suben a Pocha y a Pom para que disfruten las olas. Están unidas por una cuerda entre sí y otra extra a un poste en la orilla, así no hay riesgo de que sean arrastrados por la corriente. Pocha chapotea e intenta girar, Pom se recuesta y deja que el sol haga lo suyo y le deje un suave sombreado.

En la arena Nikiforov hace lo mismo que su acompañante, después de ponerse capa tras capa de protector solar. Todavía recuerda la vez que se quedó dormido y su piel se volvió más rosa que la de la Pantera Rosa; es un recuerdo que aún le trae pesadillas. Esta vez está más que preparado para conseguir dorarse sin terminar tostado. Yuuri, por su parte, lleva a Makkachin a descansar y los dos se tumban bajo la sombrilla que han traído, más que listos para tomar una siesta.

Todo parece ir con tranquilidad, solo se escuchan los chapoteos, los jadeos de Makka, las olas…

Los jadeos y las olas…

Los ladridos de Makkachin sobre las olas…

Los ladridos desesperados de Makkachin y de fondo las olas.

—¡Yuuri! ¡Pocha y Pom no están!

El japonés abre los ojos tan rápido que es doloroso, se incorpora y ve que las llantas sobre las que habían dejado a los acompañantes ya no están a la vista, la línea de seguridad ya no estaba atada al poste y el horizonte se dibujaba totalmente vacío.

Comienzan a buscarlos con premura, Yuuri recorriendo la orilla junto a Makkachin y Víctor zambulléndose a nadar. El patinador local sigue al perro, quien está olfateando un rastro sobre la arena, hasta que ladra con fuerza y empieza a correr.

—¡Víctor! ¡Makkachin encontró algo! —llama al ruso, aunque lo único que se ve de él es su tanga negra sobre las olas del mar.

Yuuri decide que irá tras Makka y luego volverá por su entrenador. Trota para alcanzar al can que se ha trepado sobre unas rocas. ¿Tanto recorrieron sin que ellos se dieran cuenta?

Él también se sube a las rocas y asoma su cabeza al otro lado, donde su corazón descansa al ver a Pom y Pocha sentados en ese punto exacto donde sus pies rozan el agua. A un lado están apiladas las llantas inflables, las cuales habían dejado la marca de arrastre que el caniche siguió.

Están sentados con las cabezas muy juntas, tomados de las manos y recargados el uno en el otro. Yuuri escucha una serie muy larga de “Pocha”s y “Pom”s que seguro harían llorar a Víctor si los escuchara. Entiende, por fin, que ellos también necesitan un tiempo a solas, su propio espacio.

Incluso cuando extrañaba horrores a su familia y había disfrutado cada momento con ellos, tener un tiempo para apartarse y encontrar paz también es algo necesario. Descansar en compañía, en solitaria intimidad, puede ser tan placentero como estar en un salón repleto de la gente que se quiere y estima.

Le pide a Makkachin que los cuide de lejos, él irá a sacar a Víctor antes de que se ahogue y les impida pasar el mismo tiempo a solas. Después de unos minutos lo consigue, justo a tiempo de que le empiece a dar el mal del buzo.

—Ya veo… Hasta ellos necesitan descansar de nosotros.

—Sí, estar apartado no es siempre algo malo.

—Tú eres maestro en eso, pequeño cerdito. —Aprieta con un dedo el estómago de Yuuri, que a pesar de sus esfuerzos ya se siente suave como una pelota rellena de agua.

—No empieces —le reprende con un tono alegre, sabe que a Nikiforov le gusta aplastar su abdomen cuando empieza a ganar peso y ahora que están solos le da la oportunidad de hacerlo.

—Tengo que aprovechar mientras no te de pena.

Arquea la ceja en un ridículo gesto que intenta pasar por seductor, pero lejos de seducir le arranca una carcajada a Yuuri. Comparten la risa y luego se quedan en silencio, esperando sin esperar nada en particular. Víctor acaricia perezosamente el vientre del japonés, con movimientos lentos y trazando círculos sobre la piel.

Con el tiempo aparecen Pocha y Pom escoltados de Makkachin, tiran sus llantas en algún punto cercano y se sientan al lado de sus humanos. Ninguno de los cinco rompe el silencio, contentos con estar al lado del otro contemplando al mar.

Las vacaciones tocan su fin y pueden decir que les sacaron el mejor provecho posible.

* * *

Ilustración [aquí](https://www.instagram.com/p/B3VeaotB2tK/?igshid=3fx9wz3p1mxt).


	7. Campamento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De vuelta a San Petersburgo hay una última cosa por hacer antes de empezar a entrenar. ¡Un campamento con todos los patinadores!
> 
> Pero, ¿por qué Yuri no está contento?

Temática: Campamento (Camping)

Pareja: Victuuri y PochaYuuri//PomVictor

Escrito para Pochatober 2019, séptimo día.

* * *

El dúo Katsuki-Nikiforov se encontraba de regreso en San Petersburgo. Después de asolearse con el calor de Hasetsu y de volver a ver a la familia que tenían allá, estaban más que listos para regresar a su entrenamiento. Habían regresado un jueves y oficialmente regresarían a las pistas hasta el lunes, por lo que aprovecharon los días disponibles y tuvieron su última actividad de su periodo vacacional. Aunque, en esta ocasión, recogieron a un nuevo pasajero para su aventura.

—¿¡Dónde diablos hay señal en este lugar!?

—Vamos Yurio, todo mundo sabe que no hay señal en los campamentos —apunta Víctor con la sonrisa que más odia Yuri, la que parece un corazón.

—¡Me dijiste que iríamos a un sitio bien instalado!

—La tienda de campaña está asegurada y libre de hormigas, ¡es todo lo que necesitamos!

No hace falta decir que el bosque conoció el rugido del tigre de hielo de Rusia.

En efecto, Yuri Plisetsky fue arrastrado desde su cama la mañana del viernes, convencido con verdades a medias de que se les uniera en el campamento improvisado que había organizado la “Leyenda viviente”. No fue muy difícil de convencer, pues tuvieron el tino de insinuar que no resistiría una noche frente a los elementos; fue así que el gatito mordió el anzuelo. Ahora se arrepentía profundamente, con cada minuto que bajaba su batería, su enojo crecía de forma inversamente proporcional.

—Ni siquiera sé qué hago aquí, ¡ya no te quiero como entrenador, anciano!

—Mila y Georgi también están aquí y tampoco quieren de entrenador a Víctor —el Yuuri japonés le contestó con voz tranquila, acomodando sus pertenencias al lado de su carpa.

—¡Sí, Yurio! ¡Vamos a divertirnos antes de volver al entrenamiento!

—¡Cállate bruja! ¡Y no me llames así!

Entre reclamos y refunfuños, convencen a Yuri de ir en búsqueda de leña seca para la fogata que necesitarían por la noche. En compañía de Georgi, el adolescente comienza a recorrer el espeso bosque al que había ido a parar. Mila y Yuuri se quedaron a cuidar a los acompañantes, mientras que Víctor terminaba de armar la tienda de campaña que tendría que compartir con el espantajo raro de Georgi.

—Aaaah, la libertad del bosque… ojalá mi acompañante pudiera estar aquí para olerlo.

—Por favor, lo tienes a quince metros de ti.

Georgi, en el último año, había evolucionado de “esperpento llorón” a “espantajo raro”; pues por fin había encontrado el descocido para su roto. Su acompañante era un ratón de oscuro pelaje, igual de dramático que su humano. Le había costado horrores alejarse de la chica con la cual llevaba una relación para asistir al campamento, pero el que lo hubiera logrado era la mayor señal de que ella era la indicada: Georgi ahora era independiente y podía hacer cosas por su cuenta sin que su amada estuviera presente o involucrada. Su relación era lo suficientemente fuerte para soportarlo.

Sin embargo, en opinión de Yuri, eso no le quitaba lo ridículo.

Reúnen las ramas necesarias para encender y mantener la fogata, por lo que regresan con premura al campamento. Al llegar observan a los acompañantes que corren en una especie de juego de las atrapadas; están bajo la mirada supervisora de Mila y así pueden interactuar con las ramas del lugar sin irse demasiado lejos.

Yuuri está acomodando una manta sobre la cual tomarán su almuerzo. Dejan las ramas a un costado de las carpas y, después de unos veinte minutos, patinadores y acompañantes pueden tomar sus alimentos. Víctor y Mila son los más animados, riendo y bromeando entre sí, Georgi habla con el japonés y este lo escucha con paciencia parlotear sobre su novia.

Yuri, francamente, se siente fuera de lugar. Come en silencio hasta que siente unos leves jalones en la pierna de su pantalón.

—_Ehh_… Tú, ¿tú eres el que se llama Pocha? —cuestiona al pequeño que lo ve de manera fija.

—Pocha… ¿Pocha? —El acompañante no le quita los ojos de encima, apenas girando la cabeza mientras le lanza su propia pregunta a Yuri.

—_Mmm_, no, no te entiendo… ¡Oye, cerdo! ¿Qué tiene tu acompañante que no deja de verme? —increpa al japonés, quien voltea algo confundido y evalúa a Pocha con la mirada.

—No tiene nada… creo que solo quiere estar contigo.

—¿Estar conmigo? ¿Para qué?

—Eso tendrás que averiguarlo tú.

Yuuri se voltea y deja a su tocayo igual de perdido que antes. Pocha sigue viéndolo, se encuentra en silencio y no aparta los ojos de los suyos. Yuri se cuestiona sus decisiones de vida, pues se siente intimidado por una bola de pelos de menos de 30 centímetros de alto.

Decide que no se quedará con el estómago vacío por culpa del acompañante, así que reanuda el bocado que había dejado a medias. En silencio, Pocha vuelve a la vida y se acomoda para comer también al lado del adolescente.

Lo que resta del día Pocha se transforma en la sombra de Yuri y lo sigue a todas partes; en la caminata por el bosque, en la preparación de la cena y de la fogata. Pom no se ha acercado en ningún momento, muy distraído haciéndole bromas al acompañante de Georgi.

Sentados todos alrededor de la fogata, con las estrellas tendiendo su propia carpa sobre sus cabezas, Yuri por fin junta dos más dos y resuelve la suma que ha estado en su cabeza todo el día.

—Me has estado acompañando… ¿me veo tan solitario?

Pocha no le responde, solo sigue comiendo su bombón asado junto a él.

Yuri lo observa largo y tendido, evaluando de nueva cuenta sus decisiones de vida. Es en ese momento que ve a Pom acercarse, aunque no ve a Pocha; lo mira a él, casi pidiendo permiso para sentarse junto al otro acompañante. Yuri voltea hacia el lado contrario, pero limpia un poco el suelo para que Pom pueda sentarse.

A la luz de la fogata, ve a Pocha y Pom comer juntos en tranquilo silencio. No necesitan más que la presencia del otro para sentirse completos. Es entonces que se da cuenta que Mila no le ha molestado de nueva cuenta, que Georgi no le ha presumido a su novia y que ni siquiera ha escuchado un comentario ridículo de parte de Víctor. Todos le han dado su espacio y el único que se ha acercado a compartirlo con él es Pocha. Y con él fue más que suficiente para no extrañar su teléfono celular sin batería.

Desde que el acompañante se le pegó, no se ha vuelto a enojar, tampoco se ha sentido apartado o solo. Pocha siempre estuvo con él y ahora comparten ese momento con PomVik, quien le invita de su propio bombón con una sonrisa silenciosa.

—Eh, Yuri, ¿quieres elegir tú la música?

Voltea con rapidez y ve que le extienden un teléfono, el de Víctor para ser concretos. Lo toma y, después de un momento, contesta.

—¿Quieres competir de nuevo conmigo, _katsudon_?

Entiende por qué Pocha lo siguió todo el día, por qué lo invitaron al campamento en primer lugar: simplemente querían que estuviera ahí, con ellos.

Al día siguiente, sábado, Yuri se dedicó a mostrar que él quería lo mismo. Para el domingo, día del regreso, no hubo la más mínima duda de qué hizo él en el campamento.

* * *

Ilustración [aquí](http://www.instragram.com/p/B3WR54TBfjF/?igshid=1o3p8y592z387).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quién sabe cómo Yurio terminó siendo el protagonista de este día. Los caminos de la vida no son como yo pensaba, no son como imaginaba, no son como yo creía~.


	8. Deporte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un entrenador adecuado puede ser crucial para despertar el gusto por el deporte. ¡Pocha y Pom conocerán el método de uno en primera persona! 
> 
> Oh, quizás, haya un cambio esta vez...

Temática: Deporte (Sport)

Pareja: PochaYuuri//PomVictor

Escrito para Pochatober 2019, octavo día. 

* * *

Yakov Feltsman estaba totalmente seguro de que no le pagaban lo suficiente.

—Vitya, mi contrato no incluye servicio de niñera.

—Vamos Yakov, cuida a Pocha y a Pom mientras llevo a Makkachin a su cita médica mensual.

—¿Por qué debería de hacerlo? ¡Que se quede Katsuki con ellos!

—Porque Yuuri va a ir a su propio chequeo médico y no los puede cuidar si lo están examinando. Tú mismo nos insististe mucho en tener esos cuidados al día.

—¡Pero no el mismo día que los de tu perro! —vocifera el malpagado entrenador, casi rompiendo su teléfono de la presión en su mano.

—¡Vamos Yakov! Te van a adorar y tú a ellos, pero ábrenos pronto la puerta que ya tengo que irme con Makka.

—¿¡Estás aquí afuera!? —el grito es interrumpido por el sonido de un timbre tocado con insistencia.

Feltsman cuelga la llamada y se apresura hacia la puerta donde, en efecto, se encuentra su pupilo más impredecible.

—¡Yakov! Gracias por cuidar a Pom y Pocha, mira, aquí están sus maletas con todo lo que pueden necesitar y ya están desayunados; no dejes que Pocha coma nada hasta la hora del almuerzo.

—¡Yo no he accedido a nada! ¿Y por qué tienen maletas? ¡No se van a mudar aquí!

El reclamo es poco escuchado, a su lado corren apresurados los acompañantes y se meten dentro de la casa; Víctor deja las maletas al lado del perchero.

—Yakov, por favor, cuídalos un par de horas. Sabes que la salud de Makka es lo más importante y que haría cualquier cosa por él.

—Como convertirme en tu niñera.

—Si no los tienes tú, se quedarían solos en el departamento y no sabemos lo que son capaces de hacer estando solos. Imagina que es tenerme de nuevo siendo niño y con una cocina totalmente equipada con gas, fuego y cuchillos a mi disposición.

—… ¿A qué hora dices que pasas por ellos?

Fue así que Yakov se encontró a sí mismo estancado con los acompañantes corriendo y curioseando todo el lugar. Técnicamente no eran sus cosas las que estaban en peligro, eran las de Lilia, así que los seguía como una sombra para asegurarse de que no rompieran nada.

Ese día no tendría la ayuda de Yuri, se había ido a visitar a su abuelo por una semana. Lilia había ido a un recital de ballet en Moscú, por lo que se encontraba solo frente a la adversidad. Como nunca tuvo hijos propios y todos sus pupilos los había conocido siendo pre-adolescentes o niños en la segunda infancia, decide hacer lo único que estaba a su alcance en esa situación.

—¡Muy bien! Tomen sus maletas y cámbiense, ¡vamos a entrenar!

Pocha y Pom paran su carrera y voltean a ver al entrenador, el cual abandona la sala de estar para irse hacia algún otro rincón de la casa. Al verse sin nada más que hacer los acompañantes se acercan a sus maletas y buscan algo que los pueda ayudar en esa situación. Por fortuna, Nikiforov había previsto esa reacción de Yakov y había empacado conjuntos deportivos de color gris para cada uno.

Se encuentran cambiados justo a tiempo de ver a Yakov regresar con su propio acompañante en la mano, Bern.

Es bien sabido que la vida no siempre es lo que se espera, por lo que los acompañantes se adaptan a los diferentes sucesos en el recorrido por el mundo de su humano. El acompañante de Yakov tiene rasgos de perro San Bernardo, con mucho más pelaje que el que le queda al entrenador. Pocha y Pom no lo saben, pero este acompañante estuvo dormido dos meses después de la separación del matrimonio Feltsman. Despertó de su siesta y mostró un carácter más gruñón, justo como el que tiene Yakov. Desde que empezó a vivir de nuevo con Lilia y su acompañante, una gata de angora, al pequeño se le fue bajando gradualmente el malhumor.

Pocha y Pom ven la mirada irritada de Bern, pero no saben que es el gesto más amable que ha tenido en los últimos años.

—¡Bern! ¡Bern-Bern-Bern! —grita, o, mejor dicho, ladra con cara de pocos amigos.

—¡Bien dicho Bern! Es hora de ponerlos en forma, conocerán el bello deporte del atletismo.

Pocha y Pom voltean a verse entre sí con cara de incredulidad total. ¿Qué no Yakov entrena para patinaje artístico?

—¡No pongan esas caras! Todo entrenador que se respete sabe las bases de distintos deportes, aunque no los practique. Mi Maestría en Ciencias Deportivas y Educación Física me avala.

Pocha y Pom se sorprenden por segunda vez. ¿Yakov tiene una maestría? _Oooh_, Pom ya está planeando cómo contárselo a Víctor.

—¡Ya basta con esos rostros! Les demostraré que un entrenador competente puede sacar lo mejor de todos sus alumnos sin importar la situación. ¡Vamos al patio!

—¡Bern! —afirma, bajando de la palma de Yakov y poniéndose al mismo nivel que sus nuevos pupilos. Por alguna razón, apura más a Pom que a Pocha.

Se trasladan al patio de la mansión de Lilia, está al aire libre y bordeado con barandas que lo separan de la calle. El pasto tiene un color vivo y está cuidado al milímetro, perfectamente podado. Hay una mesa para tomar el té con un juego de sillas de mimbre. El resto del espacio no es muy amplio, pero para el tamaño de los acompañantes es perfecto.

—Muy bien, aquí estará la línea de salida y la meta está marcada por ese gnomo de jardín.

Yakov empieza a crear una línea con guijarros que se encuentra por ahí, el gnomo está ubicado en un aproximado de siete metros de distancia. Bern empieza a ladrar de nueva cuenta, dirige el calentamiento de sus atletas en lo que la pista se prepara.

Bern dirige un par de indicaciones a Pocha, quien encuentra sumamente difícil hacer abdominales. Su atención se encuentra enfocada en Pom, quien no tiene problemas para hacer el ejercicio, pero no deja de observar a Pocha. Después de una serie de estiramientos y trotes leves los tiene listos para competir.

—Excelente trabajo Bern. Ahora, las normas son simples. En esta pista que ven aquí construí dos carriles, deben mantenerse dentro de su carril en todo momento, ni siquiera pueden pisar la línea o serán descalificados. Se trata de que lleguen al otro extremo lo más rápido posible. Si se tropiezan o tambalean, denle prioridad a no caer y luego continúen la carrera.

“No está permitido dar saltos para acortar distancia ni interferir en la carrera de su oponente. Deben mantener los brazos a la altura de su pecho y úsenlos para mantener el equilibrio, no olviden respirar por la nariz. Comenzaremos con un par de trotes para que se acostumbren a la pista.

Los atletas empiezan a recorrer la pista a poca velocidad, luego la van aumentando gradualmente hasta hacer trote rápido por la misma. Después de unas idas y venidas, están listos para el evento principal. Pocha está más que arrepentido de haber desayunado tanto en su casa y Pom no se puede sacudir el ojo crítico de Bern de encima.

—¡Bern! ¡Bern-Bern!

—Bern tiene razón, les mediremos el tiempo que hagan y nosotros declararemos al ganador. Es una carrera simple, solo de ida. Recuerden, lo importante es el juego limpio y la victoria merecida, hacer trampa no es algo que un atleta real haría.

—¡Pom! —asiente con el deseo de ganarle a Pocha y sacarse de encima la derrota en la competencia de los ninjas.

—Pocha… —contesta sin aliento. Puede hacer muchos ejercicios, pero correr es su némesis, su enemigo mortal; como su héroe Po y las escaleras en toda la trilogía de _Kung Fu Panda_.

Yakov y Bern se ubican al final de la pista, cada uno con un cronómetro y listos para juzgar el trabajo de sus alumnos. Pom y Pocha se encuentran en posición, después de haber sido instruidos sobre la manera adecuada para iniciar la carrera. Los insectos revolotean por el jardín y se cruzan por la pista. El calor del verano ya ha pasado, pero el sol todavía brilla en el cielo y alumbra la hazaña que se está a punto de llevar a cabo. La tensión se puede sentir en el ambiente, los ojos duros de los entrenadores se posan sobre sus pupilos y esperan que puedan dar lo mejor de sí mismos.

—A mi señal —la voz grave de Yakov corta el silencio que se había formado—. ¡Tres!

Pom fija sus ojos en la meta.

—¡Dos!

Pocha se pregunta si es muy tarde para retirarse.

—¡Uno!

Bern contiene el aliento y observa con su pata puesta sobre el cronómetro, listo para iniciarlo.

—¡Fuera!

Los corredores arrancan y van devorando la pista zancada a zancada. Pom rápidamente toma ventaja y empieza a despegarse de Pocha, quien a pesar de sus esfuerzos se empieza a quedar atrás. Los entrenadores siguen el curso de la competención en silencio, volteando en breves momentos hacia el cronómetro para monitorear la situación.

Pom llega con facilidad a la mitad de la pista, sacándole medio metro de ventaja a Pocha. Este saca el combustible que tenía guardado y corre con todo lo que tiene, gritando con furia su nombre. Pom lo escucha y acelera, aunque se ve que contiene un poco de su potencia.

A los ¾ de pista a Pocha se le apaga el piloto y no puede mantener el paso, empieza a desacelerar y es cuando Pom aprovecha y suelta todo su potencial. Pom atraviesa primero la línea de llegada y su victoria es indiscutible, Pocha llega unos segundos detrás de él. Pom celebra corriendo alrededor de su entrenador, mientras que el pobre Pocha se tira de espalda al piso y resopla con intensidad.

Después de asegurarse que Pocha no se desmaye por falta de oxígeno, les dan sus tiempos (9 segundos de diferencia) y hacen una ceremonia improvisada de entrega de medallas. Son pequeñas y de chocolate, una dorada para Pom y una morada para Pocha (las de otros colores ya se las había comido Yuri).

Dan por terminado el entrenamiento justo a tiempo para que Víctor recoja a los atletas, Pom le presume orgulloso su medalla y Pocha solo le pasa la envoltura de la suya. Quedan que los acompañantes entrenarán con Yakov y Bern cada sábado, pues Feltsman nota lo activo que se ha puesto este último y quiere que siga así. También accede a llevarlo a la pista para que practique patinaje con sus pupilos, no solo para que observe el entrenamiento de los humanos.

Esa noche, Pocha sueña que puede correr y mantener el paso de Pom, recorren juntos una playa y trotan por los caminos de tablones alrededor de las dunas. Se siente liviano y feliz, pues el deporte le permite disfrutar la vida al lado de Pom.

* * *

Ilustración [aquí](https://www.instagram.com/p/B3YLplNhjCr/?gshid=rz6ownww107a).


End file.
